theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
8:00 a.m.
8:00 a.m. Back to the Future - clocks strike the hour in Doc's lab, actually wrong because the clocks in the movie are 25 minutes slow; car dashboard; a man looks at clocks; digital clock; Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown - Carmen Maura sleeps; cuckoo clock; clock tower; The Ipcress File - Michael Caine wakes up; Do the Right Thing - Samuel L. Jackson in a radio station; Three O'Clock High - wall clock; A Canterbury Tale - John Sweets wants coffee for breakfast 8:01 a.m. The Ipcress File - Michael Caine opens the window; a man and woman in bed 8:02 a.m. It Happened Tomorrow - Dick Powell asks the time; Man About Town - Ben Affleck on the phone; Mr. & Mrs. Smith - Angelina Jolie in bed; Polyester - Tab Hunter wakes up Divine 8:03 a.m. Kirsten Dunst (?) in bed; The Red Shoes - Anton Walbrook at a train station; a man in bed 8:04 a.m. The Trial - Tony Perkins at an office; Spies - the busy staircase in Haghi Bank; Brazil - workers entering factory and dollying into Ian Holm standing overhead; men hurry at a train station; I Want to Live!; A Single Man - Colin Firth drives; a man changes gears 8:05 a.m. 52 Pick-Up - car dashboard; Speed - wristwatch; The Shipping News - Cate Blanchett says to Kevin Spacey that she'll fuck him by 10; Pretty Poison - Tony Perkins clocks in; Denzel Washington; Closely Watched Trains - a man looks out the window 8:06 a.m. a man wakes up; a woman puts her coat on 8:07 a.m. The Loveless - Willem Dafoe in a diner; Cold Creek Manor - Dennis Quaid hurries his children; Olympia Dukakis cooks breakfast; Arizona Dream - Johnny Depp and Lili Taylor greet each other 8:08 a.m. Next - Nicolas Cage drinks a martini; The Green Mile - Tom Hanks and Bonnie Hunt talk; Faces (?) - Gena Rowlands washes dishes 8:09 a.m. Arizona Dream - Lili Taylor dumps milk on Johnny Depp; Next - Nicolas Cage glances at his watch; Apocalypse Now - "I love the smell of napalm in the morning"; Nowhere Boy - Kristin Scott Thomas wakes Aaron Johnson 8:10 a.m. a woman adjusts the time on a clock; two women wait for a shop to open; Doc Hollywood - a nurse punches Michael J. Fox's time card; La collectionneuse (?) - opening the shutters of the villa 8:11 a.m. a man in a car; Taxi Driver - Robert De Niro walks down the street; Mos Def in the back of a car; The Ipcress File (?) - Michael Caine in a car; Five Minutes to Live - two men in a car 8:12 a.m. Insignificance (?); The League of Gentlemen - a woman wakes a man; Since You Went Away - Claudette Colbert prepares breakfast 8:13 a.m. Longitude (?) - a man eats breakfast; Synecdoche, New York - Philip Seymour Hoffman eats breakfast and watches television; Silkwood (?) - Meryl Streep has breakfast; Passport to Pimlico - a man in bed; A Clockwork Orange - Malcolm McDowell pretends to be sick 8:14 a.m. a man turns off his alarm; Rome Open City (?) - a woman wakes a boy 8:15 a.m. Safe - an alarm clock wakes Julianne Moore; Synecdoche, New York - wall clock; The Black Dahlia - Patrick Fischler asks where Josh Hartnett's partner is; opening a pocketwatch; In Bruges - Colin Farrell in bed 8:16 a.m. a man in bed; wristwatch; Insignificance - Michael Emil looks at a key and a clock; In Bruges - Colin Farrell lies in bed 8:17 a.m. Eternity and a Day - a couple talks at home; Pulp Fiction - Quentin Tarantino argues with John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson in the kitchen about getting rid of the corpse 8:18 a.m. a girl gets out of bed; Employee of the Month - Dane Cook wakes up late and panics after realizing his alarm clock is set to the wrong time 8:19 a.m. Rüdiger Vogler (?) struggles to turn off an alarm clock; Another Woman - Gena Rowlands and Frances Conroy; Disclosure - Michael Douglas 8:20 a.m. a cat clock in the middle of a road; Terminal Station - Jennifer Jones says she still plans on taking an 8:30 train; Meryl Streep draws; Step Brothers - Will Ferrell and John C. Reilly watch a news anchor on television 8:21 a.m. people sing "Happy Birthday"; Dexter "Waiting to Exhale" - Michael C. Hall wakes up; teenagers sleep; Planes, Trains and Automobiles - Steve Martin and John Candy wake up in bed together 8:22 a.m. Kati Outinen (?) clocks in for work; Cold Creek Manor - Dennis Quaid drops off his children 8:23 a.m. Short Cuts - Robert Downey Jr.; a man rings a bell 8:24 a.m. The House on Telegraph Hill - a little boy has been waiting for Valentina Cortese to finish sleeping; Employee of the Month - Dax Shepard and Efren Ramirez drink their coffee; Goodbye, Mr. Chips - a man walks downstairs 8:25 a.m. pocketwatch; Goodbye, Mr. Chips - a man says he needs to leave; Back to the Future - Michael J. Fox realizes it's 8:25 and he's late for school; Terminal Station - Jennifer Jones and Montgomery Clift talk at a train station 8:26 a.m. a woman gives a man a crucifix and he gives her a watch; a man turns off his alarm; pocketwatch 8:27 a.m. Terminal Station - Montgomery Clift and Jennifer Jones talk to the conductor; a couple boards a train; Employee of the Month - clock; a woman looks through a store window 8:28 a.m. Terminal Station - Montgomery Clift and Jennifer Jones talk next to the train; Marathon Man (?) - Dustin Hoffman (?) gets on a subway; a man goes outside to get the newspaper and milk 8:29 a.m. All or Nothing - a girl wakes a woman; Thelma & Louise - Michael Madsen sleeps while Susan Sarandon looks out the window; Peter Krause wakes up; Mulholland Drive (?) - Naomi Watts pours orange juice; Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown - Carmen Maura 8:30 a.m. John Q. (?) - Denzel Washington drives an ambulance; One, Two, Three - clock with Uncle Sam automaton; Bruce Almighty - Jim Carrey arrives late to a meeting; Precious - Gabourey Sidibe; a man turns off an alarm clock; Trapped - Pruitt Taylor Vince answers the phone 8:31 a.m. The Elephant Man - clock tower; Sherlock Holmes - Jude Law determines the time of death; Britannia Hospital - doctors at a hospital; a man opens the curtains and his mother wakes up 8:32 a.m. a woman makes a bed; a man glances at the clock; a woman puts on lipstick; Pretty in Pink - Harry Dean Stanton makes breakfast for Molly Ringwald 8:33 a.m. How to Lose Friends & Alienate People - Simon Pegg brushes his teeth; Jean Gabin shaves in bed; a boy shaves; a man shaves and picks up a kettle; pouring coffee; a girl cleans geta; Affinity - a woman looks out the window 8:34 a.m. record player; Around the World in 80 Days - David Niven 8:35 a.m. Charlie Bubbles - Albert Finney wakes Billie Whitelaw; The Getaway - Steve McQueen works on a time bomb 8:36 a.m. The Devil, Probably - bus; Carve Her Name with Pride - people get impatient to board a bus; Gentleman's Agreement - Gregory Peck tells Anne Revere that he won't be home for lunch 8:37 a.m. 44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shoot-Out - two men wait in a car; 25th Hour - Phillip Seymour Hoffman with a dog; Short Circuit 2 - a man asks a robot the time; Bed and Board (?) - Jean-Pierre Léaud tosses things down a stairwell and Claude Jade (?) sighs 8:38 a.m. Michael Douglas (?) wakes up and finds a note on his bed; a woman is tired; a man spins around on a swivel chair; a busy roundabout; Five Easy Pieces - Jack Nicholson plays the piano in the middle of heavy traffic 8:39 a.m. Falling Down - Michael Douglas sits in traffic; two people get up when an alarm clock rings; Noi the Albino - a man turns off his alarm 8:40 a.m. Falling Down - unable to roll down his car window, Michael Douglas swats at a fly; a man plays the piano on a car; Office Space (?) - Ron Livingston inches forward in slow traffic; a woman enters a building; Doodlebug - Jeremy Theobald picks up a phone 8:41 a.m. Doctor Detroit - Dan Aykroyd comes home; Babe - the pig picks walks downstairs with an alarm clock in his mouth; Five Minutes to Live - Johnny Cash holds Cay Forrester at gunpoint 8:42 a.m. Kafka - Joel Grey talks to Jeremy Irons in a busy office 8:43 a.m. a man whistles to himself; a girl sleeps; Oscar - Sylvester Stallone shows off his home and asks why a man came by; Captains Courageous - Melvyn Douglas eats breakfast and has the news read to him 8:44 a.m. a man puts a tray in a dumbwaiter; eating breakfast; Captains Courageous - Melvyn Douglas finishes breakfast and leaves 8:45 a.m. Around the World in 80 Days - David Niven arrives; Al Pacino turns off his alarm; Simon Pegg 8:46 a.m. Ball of Fire - Gary Cooper; The Getaway - bank clock; Life with Mikey - Michael J. Fox says good morning to Cyndi Lauper; No Country for Old Men - Tommy Lee Jones talks to Tess Harper about what to do with his day; The Apartment - employees enter a building; people go down an escalator; Daddy Day Camp - Cuba Gooding Jr. misses a train 8:47 a.m. a man stands across from a crowded train platform; Leonardo DiCaprio at a train station 8:48 a.m. when a train arrives, a man hurries to board before the crowd on the other platform does; Quadrophenia - Phil Daniels pretends to be sick and his mother tells him to go to the doctor; The Night of the Hunter - Lillian Gish gives Billy Chapin a watch as a Christmas gift 8:49 a.m. a man comes in from the snow; What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? - Bette Davis yawns; a boy wakes a man; The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner - Michael Redgrave comments on the progress of the race; Ball of Fire - Gary Cooper wants to go back to work 8:50 a.m. Five Minutes to Live - Cay Forrester; subway departs; Jules and Jim - Oskar Werner turns over an hourglass; winding an alarm clock 8:51 a.m. a man and a boy board a train; a man at a train station; Mystery Train - Masatoshi Nagase and Youki Kudoh next to a train; a man checks his watch; Clockwise - John Cleese talks on the phone 8:52 a.m. a boy watches a train depart; a garbage collector talks to an inspector 8:53 a.m. The Blues Brothers - a building is destroyed and two men climb out of the rubble 8:54 a.m. Precious - Gabourey Sidibe sits with a notebook; The Double Life of Véronique - Irène Jacob looks out a window; 44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shoot-Out - two men wait in a car; Trading Places - clock in stock market; a man peeks his head into a bedroom 8:55 a.m. a man lays on his bed; Seance on a Wet Afternoon; The Heroes of Telemark - Kirk Douglas checks his watch; a woman checks her watch and spills coffee 8:56 a.m. people clock in for work; Kafka (?); a man checks a pocketwatch; Drive Me Crazy - Adrian Grenier in bed 8:57 a.m. Trading Places - stock market; turning on a television; An American Werewolf in London - David Naughton watches television; District 9 - news report 8:58 a.m. courtroom; The Twilight Zone "Mr. Bevis" - Charles Lane yells at his employees; Jingle All the Way - Arnold Schwarzenegger begs a man to open a toy store; a man wakes up in front of his computer and hurries off 8:59 a.m. radio station; Trading Places - stock market; Gérard Depardieu (?); Europa Category:Timelines